Comatose
by Dessi16
Summary: Set seven years after their first kiss on New Years Eve. They had just gotten married a year before, and were expecting twins. When Artemis gets shot on her way home. She gets saved in time, but will she ever wake up? Wally's in a pit of depression, and Artemis is stuck in the horrors of her own mind. Leaving Dick and Barbra to help raise the twins.


**Hey guys yet another new story. This was requested by a fan on a facebook page I admin. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. *cries***

* * *

She sits on a bench in the park smiling as she rubs her stomach. "In a few short year you guys will be playing here." She says looking down at her stomach.

As if to answer her, she felt four excited kicks. Two coming from each child inside her womb.

"I can't wait either. I promise I will protect you and your father with my life. I won't let anything happen to you." She sat there quietly for a fewminutes, before getting up to head back to her apartment. "Let's go home, I bet your daddy is there waiting to be fed."

She walked down the street quietly, looking into the shadows. She was used to it. They had moved to a bad part of the city, because they though they could help get rid of the violence. They were right of course, though she still had to watch her back. She hasn't had the glory of wearing her mask in a long time, so the crime rate has gone back up.

She was a block away from her house when it happened. "Give me your money." A guy wit a ski mask on said pulling out a gun and aiming it at her.

She cursed herself silently for not bringing anything to protect her self with. "I'm sorry I don't have anything on me." She said raising her hands slowly.

"I said give me your money." He said as he got ready to shoot her. "I'll shoot. I swear I will."

She slowly reached into her pockets and pulled them out reveling nothing inside them. "See Mister, I have nothing on me. No cash what so ever."  
He shot her, out of anger for coming up empty handed. "I'm sorry, I told you I'd shoot." He said before running off into the darkness.  
In shock she looked down at her stomach where a dark red spot was starting to form. She fell to her knees and let a small sob escape her lips. _'I have failed you.'_ She thought to her children. _'You weren't even born and I have already broke my promise to you.'_

"Someone call 911!"

"Miss are you okay?"

"Where is her husband?"

"Where did that guy go?"

"Hello operator, we have a pregnant woman dying. She was shot in the stomach."

She barley heard every one as she started to black out. "La Revedere." She said in Romanian, she smiled as she remembered her friend trying to teach her his native tongue.

"She looks about nine months pregnant. Hurry please."

"Someone get her husband."

"She just said something." The person who was cradling her head.

She closed her eyes and slipped into darkness as she faintly heard the police sirens cry out.

* * *

"Get her to the operation room quickly!" The paramedic said rushing her into the building.

"We have to do an emergency cesarean, to get the child out." A nurse said as she pushed the girl down the hallway. "Get doctor Carter!" She barked at another nurse who was moving aside.

The girl rushed to the closest intercom phone. "Doctor Carter please come to operation room five. Doctor Carter to operation room five." She said in a panicked manner.

Everyone in the room was moving around frantically, when the doctor walked in. "What seems to be the- Oh." He said his eyes widened as the fell upon Artemis. He began listing items he needed, and the room went from chaos to order in seconds.

"Someone call her husband. He needs to know she is here." A nurse said as she was setting up a drip line. Someone scurried out of the room to go call Wally.

"Artemis West, what did you get yourself into this time?" Doctor Carter asked the unconscious girl. "I thought I told you no hero work while you're pregnant." He got to work, as soon as the scalpel was in his hands.

"I see the heads!" He said as he set the scalpel down and reached in to grab one of the small heads. He gently guided it out of the small opening. "It's a boy." He said clamping the umbilical cord and cutting it, he then handed the child to the nurse and set to work on getting the other one out.

"Hurry doctor, she's still bleeding from the bullet hole." A nurse said her hand pressed firmly against the hole.

"Working on it." He mumbled as he maneuvered the second baby out. "Got it." He did clamped and cut the umbilical cord of this child as well, handing her off to a waiting nurse. He began stitching the small cut on her stomach.

Two nurses took the kids out of the room, to be cleaned up and put in the baby room.

"I need some tweezers and some whiskey." He said.

The nurse looked at him dumb founded. "STAT!" He said, and she scurried away to get what he asked for. Once she came back he got straight to work. After about five minutes of working he finally got the bullet out of her stomach.

"That was close, if it was just a hair to the right it would've hit one of the babies." He said pouring a little whiskey on the wound to clean it. "Nurse get me ten bags of AB positive blood. We're going to have to do a transfusion once I get her stitched up."

* * *

"Where is she? Where is my wife?" Wally asked rushing into the ER. "I was told she was here now tell me where she is!"

"Sir calm down, she is in the operation room." The receptionist said calmly. "We had to do an emergency Cesarean. Don't worry everything will be fine, I promise. Please have a seat, and wait for the doctor."

"How can I remain calm my wife was shot for crying out loud!" Wally yelled. "I want to see her, I want to know that she is okay."

"Please sir, sit down or I will have you escorted out." She said calmly reaching for the phone.

"Fine." He said mumbling as he sat down. He began tapping his foot so fast it didn't look like it was moving. "I'm sorry Arty I couldn't protect you. I shouldn't have let you go out alone." Then the speedster did something he hadn't done since he thought he lost Artemis the first time they broke up. He buried his head into his hands and sobbed.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, but he was to upset to notice it. A few minutes later it buzzed again, this time he felt it but he mad no move to check it. The third time his phone came to life it rang out a certain acrobat's ringtone.

"Hello?" Wally said answering his phone trying to sound like he wasn't upset.

"Yo Wall man what's up?" Dicks voice said cheerfully on the other side. "It's been a while do you want to hang?"

"Did Barbra kick you out again?" Wally asked with a sigh. "Besides I can't hang right now. I'm in the hospital."

"No she didn't kick me out. I just wanted to- Wait why are you in the hospital?" Dick asked suddenly worried about his best friend.

"Artemis, shes... She's been s-shot." He replied resulting in another round of heart wrenching cries from the red headed speedster. "I d-don't know if s-she's going t-to s-survive." He hiccuped into the phone.

"Okay, okay calm down. I'll be there in five minutes." Dick said into the phone before snapping it shut.

Wally was left in silence again. He felt like he was the one dying not Artemis. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, he could barley think anymore. At this point he wanted to die. He didn't want to lose his beautiful wife.

Thoughts of Artemis flooded into his head.

The first kiss they shared seven years ago on new years eve. _He had been contemplating all night whether or not to kiss her. He was so afraid on how she would respond. But when midnight came he picked her up in his arms and said, "I should have done this a long time ago." He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they broke apart she whispered, "No kidding."__  
_

Their first date. _She wore a short green dress, and she just looked so beautiful with her hair out of it's usual ponytail. He had taken her to dinner and the movies. She wasn't at all embarrassed by his appetite, and when he let her pick the movie they watched she choose an action movie. He thought to himself she is defiantly a keeper.  
_

Their first fight/breakup. _"Wally you need to stop spending all your time with Dick." She shouted at him. "I can do what I want, when I want to." He yelled back. "Fine then if that's how you feel then maybe I should leave." She said storming to the door. "Fine then just leave." He shouted at her. As soon as the door closed, he realized what he just did. He felt like he had just let the best thing to ever come into his life go. He sat on the ground and sobbed, like he never sobbed before. He loved her, he could not believe he let her walk out the door. He got up and ran out the door, luckily she was sitting outside the door crying to herself. "I'm sorry babe." He said gathering her in his arms and they sobbed together. "I'm sorry to. I don't want to lose you. I love you." She said as she cried into his shirt. He held her tightly not ever wanting to let go._

Their wedding. _She looked so stunning in that white dress. He was the happiest man in the world. He watched her come down the isle, with her arm draped through Green Arrow's arm. Wally met just before the alter, and he smiled brightly as she was handed to him. They said their vows to always stay together, and kissed to seal the marriage. The party afterwards was great. The whole team was there, as well as a few of the Justice League. They cut the cake together, and shoved it into each others faces. _

He started to cry again at remembering how happy they were. He didn't want to lose his other half, not right before they started a family. Not a year after they were finally married. The thought of losing her was unbearable, and he didn't know what he would do without his one true love.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I thought I did pretty good. I hope y'all like it. If you review I'll give you a cookie. -holds up a tray full of Alfred's cookies- **

**~Dessi16**


End file.
